Virée shopping
by Meaning-Breathless
Summary: Qui dit samedi après-midi, dit après-midi de libre. Et qui dit libre, rime aussi avec shopping. Activité à laquelle s'adonne les trois adolescents que sont Fuji, Atobe et Mizuki. / Prince du tennis / Peut être vu comme un shonei-ai / Pardon, ce résumé est vraiment nul...


**Voici un one shot qui n'a pas grand intérêt, mais qui retrace le goût prononcé de la mode de trois protagonistes de Prince du Tennis. En n°3 je nomme Atobe Keigo avec son admirable chemise violette à froufrou ! En n°2 j'appelle Fuji Shuusuke et ses goûts pour le moins vieillots. Et enfin, le fin du fin, la cerise sur le gâteau, le maître incontesté de la mode dans ce manga génial, je nomme Mizuki Hajime ! Et c'est là qu'on remercie le Japon d'avoir encore les uniformes obligatoires u.u**

 **Trève de bavardages ! Je vous laisse lire !**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à maître Takeshi Konomi**

C'était un jour comme un autre, un samedi précisément, et comme beaucoup de monde, les collégiens, notamment les joueurs de tennis, étaient de repos, ce qui n'était pas de refus en ces temps de tournois et donc d'entraînements intensifs et de pression importante. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, ayant prévu ou non quelque chose durant ce samedi de libre. Certain pédalait sur leur vélo en sifflant pendant que d'autre jouait avec leur chat, faisait un footing, ou bien se défoulait sur les streets disponibles. Quoi qu'il en fut, il s'agissait d'une journée pour le moins agréable et sans stresse.

 **oOoOo**

« Aniki ? Tu sors ?

-Oui, je vais faire les boutiques.

-Les boutiques ?!

-Oui. Oh d'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille si je ne veux pas les faire attendre.

-Parce que tu y vas avec du monde ?

-Bien sûr.

-Et tu y vas avec qui ? »

 **oOoOo**

Attendant patiemment que leur dernier compagnon arrive, l'un s'agaçait en regardant souvent sa montre plus que luxueuse, pendant que l'autre attendait tranquillement, observant les gens passer près d'eux, un bras croisé au niveau de sa hanche, posture pour le moins étrange, l'efféminant quelque peu. Finalement, leur camarade pointa enfin le bout de son nez, ne montrant aucun signe de gêne particulière via son retard ni d'empressement. Comme à son habitude, il souriait, sûr de lui, bien que le jeune riche comptait le sermonner.

Habillé d'un haut violet typique japonais avec quelques fleurs vertes et dorées, ainsi que d'un pantalon assez classique et des chaussures en cuir, il avait un drôle de style sur lui, mais cela semblait lui allait. Du moins, cette façon de s'habiller le représentait bien. Tortillant doucement l'une de ses mèches de cheveux noirs, il eut à peine le temps de faire un beau sourire à ses camarades que le plus grand – qui était aussi le plus jeune des trois – lui coupa vite fait la parole pour lui rappeler sa faute :

« Mizuki, ne crois-tu pas que tu es en retard.

-J'ai eu… un petit empêchement de dernière minute, répondit le dénommé sans perdre son sourire et en fixant le dernier des trois protagonistes. Disons qu'un adorable garçon a commencé à me harceler de questions et de remarques lorsqu'il a appris que je sortais faire les magasins avec son grand frère.

-Peut-être qu'on aurait dû emmener Yuuta avec nous alors, se défendit seulement le principal concerné par cette réplique.

-Soit. On peut y aller maintenant ? Intervint le jeune riche.

-Bien sûr Atobe, insista Mizuki en souriant encore plus. »

Ce genre de comportement tapait sur le système du plus grand, mais il resta le plus possible de marbre, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne devait pas répondre à ce genre de provocations. Ainsi, les trois adolescents se mirent en route pour, en effet, faire les boutiques ensemble. Bien que Mizuki avait un look bien à lui, et c'était peu dire, Fuji et Atobe n'étaient pas toujours aussi irréprochable que ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Loin de là. Keigo avait sa classe habituelle ce jour là, mais il avait bien retenu l'attention de tout le monde la fois où il avait mis cette - horrible - chemise violette à froufrous qui avait soulevé quelques murmures. Néanmoins, elle avait été au goût d'Hajime et de Shuusuke qui n'avaient pas du tout trouvé cela choquant. Au contraire, ils avaient même apprécié ce goût plutôt spécial et assez osé même pour quelqu'un de sa posture.

Actuellement, il portait une chemise blanche décontractée avec une veste noire, un pantalon en jean gris avec une ceinture noire et des chaussures cirées noires. Rien à voir avec cette fameuse chemise violette qui semblait difficile à bien accorder avec d'autres vêtements. En ce qui concernait Fuji, finalement, son style n'étonnait plus vraiment personne. Il était tellement étrange que cela paraissait normal. Même le jour où il avait mit cette étrange chemise très vieillotte, de couleur ocre ancien à rayures noires et fines, avec par-dessus un pull sans manche à col V et de couleur violette. Il avait ensuite fait plus soft avec un pantalon bleu jean et des chaussures marron. Mais l'ensemble faisait vraiment vieillot, ce qui était étonnant venant d'un adolescent de son âge.

Cet après-midi là, il faisait tout de même plus jeune dans ses vêtements plus passe-partout que ceux d'Atobe ou de Mizuki. En effet, il portait une chemise marron rayée noir verticalement en traits fins et ouverte jusqu'au milieu de son torse. Il avait aussi deux colliers au cou, ce qui mettait parfaitement en valeur la parcelle de son corps qu'il montrait, le rendant vraiment séduisant sans être vulgaire. Il avait avec un pantalon crème et des chaussures marron plutôt sobres.

Son éternel sourire aux lèvres, Shuusuke marchait donc en compagnie des deux autres joueurs de tennis, entrant dans le centre commercial. Observant tout ce qui les entourait, ce fut Atobe qui décida de la première boutique où ils iraient. Il s'agissait d'un magasin de vêtements où les prix étaient assez élevés par rapport à la moyenne, mais Keigo pouvait ne rien se refuser. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait le freiner contrairement à ses deux camarades qui étaient un peu plus modeste tout de même. Entrant donc, le plus grand balaya la pièce du regard avant de se diriger vers une étagère où il y avait différents pulls. Fuji et Mizuki ne restèrent pas sur place et firent eux aussi un petit tour dans cette boutique où ils ne venaient normalement pas. Observant différents vêtements, le plus petit du trio finit par venir voir ce que son cadet regardait. Passant sa tête à côté de l'épaule d'Atobe, il pointa alors un pull du doigt en déclarant :

« Celui-ci est pas mal je trouve.

-Hum oui, approuva avec doute le grand brun.

-Il est un peu cher, mais la couleur t'irait bien, poursuivit Mizuki.

-Tu devrais l'essayer, intervint alors Fuji attirant ainsi le regard de ses deux confrères.

-Très bien, accepta Atobe. »

Il chercha sa taille et partit au niveau des cabines d'essayage afin de voir ce que donnait ce fameux pull sur lui même si ce n'était pas vraiment la saison pour en porter. Les deux autres adolescents attendirent patiemment que monsieur sorte pour voir le résultat qui se faisait un peu désirer. Quand enfin Keigo sortit de la cabine pour laisser voir à Mizuki et Fuji ce que donnait le pull sur lui, il semblait assez satisfait lui-même. Les deux éphèbes sourirent en le voyant comme cela, et le vieux des trois prit la parole en premier :

« Il te va bien. Mais je pense qu'une taille en dessous t'irait mieux.

-Tu as l'œil Fuji, acquiesça Mizuki. C'est vrai qu'au niveau des épaules c'est un peu large. Sauf si compte prendre du muscle au niveau des bras, je suis de son avis.

-Dites plus tôt que vous préfèreriez me voir dans quelque chose de plus moulant, provoqua gentiment Atobe.

-Pourquoi pas, rigola alors Fuji. »

Atobe arqua un sourcil tandis qu'Hajime triturait encore la même mèche de cheveux approuvant ce qui s'en était suivi. Finalement, le capitaine de Hyôtei prit une taille en dessous comme le lui avait conseillé ses deux compagnons. Il fut le seul à acheter quelque chose dans cette boutique notamment à cause des prix plutôt élevés. Bien qu'il y avait quelques articles sympathiques, ni Fuji ni Mizuki ne se risqua à les essayer si c'était pour se ruiner après.

Se remettant donc en route après ce petit achat qui représentait tout de même la somme entière de l'argent de poche du joueur de Seigaku et du manager de St Rudolph, ce fut au tour du petit brun d'emmener ses camarades dans une boutique qu'il aimait bien, et qui le représentait assez bien d'ailleurs. Rien que le nom était des plus étranges, mais Atobe et Fuji n'y firent pas vraiment attention. À son aise, Mizuki arpenta les différents rayons avant de se stopper sur un article qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Relevant le nez, il chercha des yeux le Prodige avant de lui demandé :

« Tu fais du combien en haut Fuji ?

-Du M ou du S.

-Super. »

Légèrement intrigué par cette question, il ne fut pas tant étonné que ça à ce que Mizuki lui demande de venir essayer quelque chose. Ne cherchant pas plus loin, il acquiesça et fit ce que lui demandait son ami. Ainsi, il se changea dans la cabine alors qu'Atobe fut plus qu'intrigué par tout ceci. Il attendit donc avec plus petit le temps que le Prodige de Seigaku ne se montre vêtu de ce qu'avait trouvé le manager. Le rideau de la cabine d'essayage s'ouvrit enfin et Fuji en apparu tout sourire. Il portait un sweet rouge avec une capuche qui avait une sorte de moumoute toute aussi rouge en ses bords. Même si le sweet en soit était un peu étrange, surtout pour un garçon, Fuji le portait bien, ce que ne manqua de lui faire remarquer les deux autres éphèbes.

« Je le savais, ça te va très bien, le complimenta Mizuki.

-Vraiment ?

-Le rouge te va véritablement bien, ajouta Atobe sûr de lui.

-C'est une couleur plutôt féminine qui est un signe de sensualité, d'où le fait que ça lui aille comme un gant, approuva le plus petit.

-Me comparerais-tu à une fille ? Interrogea le concerné en posant une main sur sa hanche.

-Tu n'as qu'à pas me provoquer de la sorte, se défendit Hajime en pointant du doigt sa main qui lui donnait en effet une position plus féminine que masculine.

-Que veux-tu Fuji, il cherche non seulement à avoir le petit frère, mais aussi le plus grand, se moqua ouvertement l'éphèbe au grain de beauté.

-Atobe, cesse de montrer ainsi ta jalousie ou tu risques de me flatter, provoqua le manager en lui souriant. »

Observant ses deux compagnons qui se prenaient le bec à savoir qui "aurait" Fuji, ce dernier retourna dans la cabine pour se rhabiller avec ses propres vêtements. En sortant, Atobe et Mizuki ne semblaient pas avoir fini, mais ils mirent en suspend leur débat en voyant le châtain arriver. Evidemment, le joueur de St Rudolph demanda à Shuusuke s'il prenait le sweet. Ce dernier souriait comme à son habitude, sourire indescriptible sur lui, avant de répondre un « peut-être » qui laissa Mizuki languir sur sa victoire contre Atobe.

Continuant leur tour dans le magasin, Hajime s'arrêta devant différents hauts pour le moins originaux. Disons que c'était au goût et le style de celui-ci. Il eut du mal à se décider, mais finalement, Fuji lui vint en aider et en passant derrière lui, il lui murmura de prendre les deux s'il hésitait tant que ça. Mizuki tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de son confrère qui lui sourit avant de rejoindre Atobe qui les regardait d'un œil sceptique. Passant en caisse, le jeune brun aux cheveux ondulés avait pris en compte les conseils de son camarade et avait pris les deux hauts. Ils sortirent finalement du magasin, et ce fut au tour de Shuusuke d'entrainer ses deux amis dans une boutique qu'il aimait bien. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs.

Au premier coup d'œil, tout semblait normal quand on regardait à l'intérieur, mais de plus près, on pouvait constater qu'une partie des vêtements vendus ici avaient un style plutôt… vieillot. Se baladant dans la boutique, ce fut au tour de Fuji de trouver quelque chose pour Atobe. Evidemment, lorsqu'il lui demanda sa taille de pantalon, le plus grand brun regarda son homologue, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Il alla sans attendre voir le Prodige de Seigaku qui semblait avoir trouvé un pantalon qu'il voyait bien sur Atobe. Ce dernier accepta volontiers d'aller essayer, et alors que Fuji attendait patiemment que l'Ore-sama se change, Mizuki vint à ses côtés, voulant lui aussi voir le résultat.

Lorsque la porte de la cabine d'essayage s'ouvrit, Keigo en sortit avec un pantalon noir en jean légèrement serré, avec sur l'un des côtés une petite chaîne faite en pierre rouge, un peu comme un collier, mais rattaché entre deux maillons de passage de ceinture. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce pantalon lui allait à merveille avec sa taille et son gabarit. Fuji l'en félicita d'ailleurs, et encore une fois, cela ne fit qu'alimenter un peu plus le sourire et regard victorieux d'Atobe vis-à-vis de Mizuki. Ce dernier évita de réagir à la provocation de manière expressive avant de poser une main dans le bas du dos du châtain pour ensuite le complimenter doucement sur son choix. Shuusuke le gratifia d'un sourire tandis qu'Atobe retourna dans la cabine pour se changer. Il prenait le pantalon, c'était sûr.

Retournant arpenter les rayons du magasin, Fuji attira l'attention d'un de ses camarades qui vint alors à lui. En effet, le plus vieux des trois semblait être en plein dilemme quelle chemise prendre ? Il hésitait entre quatre chemises précises, l'une blanche rayée verticalement de rouge, de jaune, et de bleu, l'autre simplement verte avec une poche en haut à gauche, une autre verte plus foncé avec des pois violets, et la dernière noire à carreaux blancs et gris.

« Hm… Je ne sais pas laquelle prendre, les quatre me tentent bien mais je ne pense pas avoir assez pour les prendre toutes.

-Essaye-les, et vois celle qui te va le mieux.

-Sinon je peux t'en offrir une, intervint alors le troisième garçon.

-C'est gentil Atobe, mais tu n'as pas à faire ça pour moi, lui sourit Fuji en se retournant.

-Ça me fait plaisir, argua-t-il. »

Evidemment, Keigo ne manqua pas de lancer un superbe regard à son homologue qui répondait du regard à cette nouvelle provocation. Finalement, le Prodige décida d'écouter Hajime et d'aller les essayer. Après tout, ils étaient là pour ça. De nouveau dans la cabine d'essayage, il commença par la chemise rayée. Encore une fois, ses deux compagnons étaient en première loge pour voir le résultat. Lorsque Fuji sortit vêtu de cette première chemise, les deux acquiescèrent, au moins d'accord sur le fait qu'elle lui allait très bien. Content, le châtain retourna se changer pour essayer la deuxième chemise, la verte. Lorsqu'il sortit, les avis furent plus mitigés. Ça lui allait bien, mais ils étaient d'accord pour dire qu'il y avait mieux sur lui. Songeant un instant en se regardant dans le miroir, Shuusuke finit par se renfermer dans la cabine d'essayage afin d'enfiler la dernière chemise.

Alors que Mizuki et Atobe attendaient patiemment, l'éphèbe qui essayait les vêtements appela soudainement le plus petit des bruns. Ce dernier eut un sourire plutôt large et profitant de l'avantage qu'il semblait avoir, il entra lentement dans la cabine de son camarade qui demandait son aide. Ce fut sans étonnement que Mizuki aida Fuji, il lui avait demandé avec tant de gentillesse, et surtout, il avait pensé à lui et non pas à Atobe qui d'ailleurs devait être assez frustré, là, tout seul en train d'attendre.

Hajime ressortit assez vite de la cabine, laissant le temps à Fuji de bien se préparer. Le calme apparent fut trop beau, et le manager de St Rudolph ne put s'empêcher de glisser une petite remarque :

« Il est bien plus fin que son petit frère, mais il reste un joueur exceptionnel, c'est vraiment intéressant.

-Yuuta tout seul ne te convient plus ? Répliqua amèrement Atobe.

-Ça doit être de famille d'être si… attrayant, sourit-il.

-Ne soit pas trop gourmand non plus, ou ça te perdra. »

La conversation ne put durer davantage car le principal concerné fit son apparition vêtu de la fameuse chemise verte à pois. Incrédule face à leur camarade, Atobe prit en premier la parole pour donner son avis :

« Cette couleur ne te va pas très bien.

-Tu trouves ? Demanda contrarié Fuji.

-La première chemise t'allait bien mieux, acquiesça Mizuki.

-Au moins, on est d'accord sur ça, ajouta le jeune riche.

-Oui.

-Bon, donc je ne la garde pas ?

-Non, essaye l'autre plutôt, déclara le manager. »

Fuji hocha la tête et retourna dans la cabine se changer. Encore une fois, l'attente fut de mise mais rapidement, le châtain se montra habillé de la dernière chemise avec laquelle il hésitait, celle à carreaux. Souriant, et les mains dans son dos, un petit air innocent sur le visage, les deux autres adolescents eurent du mal à retenir leur étonnement en le voyant ainsi. Le faisait-il exprès ? Faisait-il exprès de se montrer si désirable soudainement ? Qui sait. Ce fut la voix de ce dernier qui ramena à eux les deux autres garçons :

« Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

-Eh bien, si cela te va, je t'offre celle-ci, répondit Atobe en se reprenant.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à faire ça pour moi.

-Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que ça me faisait plaisir, insista le grand brun en se penchant légèrement en avant et en souriant. »

Fuji le gratifia d'un sourire plus personnel, ce qui fit évidemment très plaisir au jeune riche. Néanmoins, Mizuki n'était pas de cet avis et ne sut comment intervenir dans leur échange. En retrait, une main tenant son coude alors qu'il commençait à tortiller l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, le petit brun vit Fuji retourner dans la cabine se changer. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Atobe décida d'en rajouter une couche :

« Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais je ne compte pas le partager.

-C'est parfait parce que moi non plus vois-tu.

-Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit d'être plus raisonnable. Tu as le cadet, il est normal que l'aîné soit pour moi, affirma le plus grand en hochant la tête.

-Tu crois peut-être l'acheter ? Questionna amèrement le manager.

-Pas du tout, mais je peux mieux lui offrir que toi. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur débat jusqu'à ce que le principal concerné ne montre le bout de son nez, les quatre chemises qu'il avait essayées en main. Observant ses camarades, ces derniers se coupèrent pour lui faire un agréable sourire tandis qu'il partait redonner les deux chemises qu'il ne comptait pas acheter. Dans un même mouvement, Fuji arpenta du regard des étagères auxquelles il n'avait pas encore prêté attention jusque là. Mizuki lui avait trouvé un sweet, et Atobe lui offrait l'une des deux chemises, mais il lui avait trouvé un pantalon qui lui allait à merveille. En y repensant, Mizuki était gentil et ne demandait pas grand-chose, si ce n'est qu'il essaye différents vêtements.

Son regard azuré s'arrêta sur une étale où toute une panoplie de bonnets et d'écharpes étaient étendus. S'y attardant, Fuji finit par appeler le senpai de son frère. Evidemment, celui-ci répondit présent sans attente, affichant un sourire réjouit tandis qu'Atobe, dans toute sa retenue, bifurqua son regard ailleurs, clairement frustré par cette situation, ce qui fit doucement rire le Prodige. Lorsque Mizuki fut à ses côtés, le châtain lui planta sur la tête le bonnet qu'il avait trouvé parmi tant d'autres mais qui était le plus susceptible de plaire à l'ébène. Ce dernier fut surpris par ce geste, et levant les yeux vers le haut comme pour essayer de voir ce qui trônait à présent sur sa tête, il rabattit son regard vers son interlocuteur :

« Ce n'est peut-être pas encore la saison, mais je trouve qu'il te va bien.

-Ah oui ? »

Se retournant pour chercher une glace dans laquelle se regarder, Hajime trouva son bonheur à un mètre de là. Ainsi, ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur son visage lorsque son reflet apparut, tournant même la tête pour observer le bonnet sous différents angles. Il s'agissait d'un bonnet en laine qui aurait put paraître classique avec ses grosses mailles et son pompon en son sommet, mais on parlait de Mizuki, et tout ce qui se rapportait à Mizuki en matière de mode n'était pas chose si simpliste. En effet, le bonnet était d'une couleur plus qu'étrange, une sorte de rose grossièrement vieux avec des motifs triangulaires en ligne, de couleurs diverses, passant du rouge au bleu tapant, et du violet au vert trop excentrique. De plus, en touche aléatoire, des motifs de roses à la couleur d'un bonbon peut-être radioactif barbe à papa, ponctuait le bonnet. C'était clair, il était typiquement au goût du brun. Et ce dernier d'ailleurs n'en eut qu'un sourire plus large.

Il finit par reposer ses yeux foncés sur Fuji qui attendait sa réaction. Bien sûr, il ne fut pas déçu du résultat. Mizuki retira le dit bonnet et d'un commun accord, ils passèrent en caisse. Atobe les rejoignit en retenant quelques grognements, mais une fois aux côtés de Fuji – après avoir bien sûr fait attention de se mettre entre lui et le brun – il retrouva un charmant sourire, prenant alors la chemise qu'il devait lui offrir en soignant son approche pour le moins tactile et rusée. Shuusuke ne lui redît rien, alors que Mizuki fulminait intérieurement.

Le passage en caisse fut rapide, quoi que un peu tendu l'air de rien. Sortant finalement du magasin, il était quasiment 16h, et le plus vieux des trois proposa d'aller se poser pour manger un petit truc. Les deux bruns acquiescèrent ensemble et laissèrent leur aîné le soin de choisir où prendre leur goûté. Chose qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas du faire finalement…

Ils entrèrent dans une sorte de café, allant s'asseoir avec leurs achats à une table de quatre. Evidemment, il y eut une petite guerre des places pour savoir qui serait à côté de Fuji et qui serait en face. Ce fut Mizuki qui eut droit à la place à côté du châtain, et ainsi, Atobe se retrouva en face de ce dernier. Eux deux ne connaissaient pas le café, alors que Shuusuke semblait plus qu'à l'aise. Lorsque la serveuse arriva, il demanda la spécialité de la maison, ce qui intrigua ses deux amis qui ne savaient bien sûr pas ce que c'était. Accoudé à la table tandis que sa tête reposait sur sa main, le Prodige souriait doucement avant d'ajouter :

« Je vous le conseil, j'aime beaucoup ce qu'ils préparent ici.

-Hm… et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Voulut savoir Keigo.

-Ça il vaut mieux le découvrir par soit même, c'est plus amusant, lui répondit-il en lui souriant.

-Eh bien je vais prendre la même chose, s'aventura brusquement Mizuki en parlant à la jeune femme qui attendait leur commande complète. »

Atobe le fusilla du regard alors que le châtain le complimentait pour son choix. Lui n'avait donc plus le choix, il ne pouvait pas se défiler maintenant malgré ce qu'il avait pu entendre de Seigaku sur les goûts culinaires de leur joueur n°2.

« Ajoutez-en un troisième s'il-vous-plait.

-Eh ben, je ne pensais pas que tu aimais autant l'aventure Atobe, déclara Fuji en posant ses yeux sur le dénommé.

-J'apprécie découvrir de nouvelles choses, s'expliqua brillamment le jeune riche en se tenant droit sur son fauteuil.

-Dis plutôt que tu voulais goûter à ce que Fuji prend, intervint sournoisement Mizuki qui torturait une nouvelle mèche de cheveux.

-Parce que toi non peut-être ? Renvoya-t-il à son interlocuteur qui dût faire un effort pour rester souriant en toute circonstance.

-Hun, hun, ne vous disputez pas pour ça. Mademoiselle, ajoutez-nous un plateau de vos biscuits au four s'il-vous-plait.

-Très bien. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit messieurs. »

Sur ce, la serveuse s'en alla, laissant les trois adolescents à leur table, dont deux toujours en train de débattre. Peu après, leur commande arriva. Il s'agissait d'une boisson chaude, et Fuji souffla doucement dessus pour essayer de refroidir le tout afin de boire sans se brûler. Prenant sa tasse dans ses mains, il but doucement, comme n'importe qui boirait du thé. Sous les yeux critiques de ses camarades, Fuji reposa sa tasse avant de prendre un biscuit qui avait d'étonnantes pépites blanches rosées. Il croqua dedans avant d'alterner son regard entre ses deux compagnons qui n'avaient encore rien touché. Avalant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, il déclara en souriant :

« C'est trop chaud pour que vous puissiez boire ? »

À cette remarque, Atobe et Mizuki secouèrent négativement la tête pour souffler à leur tour sur leur boisson avant d'y porter leurs lèvres. Une gorgée après, un cri de stupeur se fit entendre, accompagné d'une grimace incommensurable et tout à fait épique.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! S'exclama vivement Mizuki qui avait les yeux écarquillés en observant sa tasse comme s'il s'agissait d'une abomination.

-Ça ? Demanda Shuusuke en pointant du doigt la boisson. Et bien c'est du thé aromatisé au wasabi. Ils ne font ça qu'ici, et comme j'adore ça, je viens tout le temps.

-Du wasabi ?! Répéta choqué Atobe. Je crois qu'Ore-sama n'a plus de gorge…

-Ah pauvre petite chose fragile, se moqua ouvertement Hajime qui n'avait bien sûr pas loupé la sublime et suprême grimace de l'Ore-sama lui-même.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai crié, renvoya le capitaine de Hyôtei. »

Mizuki siffla d'agacement en entendant cela alors que Fuji n'avait pu les arrêter. Les deux garçons se fixèrent avec un regard de défit, et sans même un mot, ils attrapèrent un biscuit simultanément avant de croquer dedans. Encore une fois, leurs réactions furent immédiates. Mizuki lâcha le gâteau qui vint s'écraser sur la table avant de s'éclater lui aussi dessus, tandis qu'Atobe porta de suite ses mains à sa bouche, baissant la tête en se demandant comment faire pour se sortir de là. Agonisant sur la table, le brun aux cheveux ondulés articula difficilement :

« Et… ça ?

-Des biscuits aux pépites de gingembre, répondit automatiquement le seul encore en vie parmi eux trois. »

Atobe baragouina quelque chose du genre :

« Ore-sama n'aime pas ce qui pique… »

Penchant un peu la tête en voyant ses camarades dans cet état, Fuji se demanda comment y remédier. Après tout, c'était un peu de sa faute, il avait ces deux adonis à ses pieds et ils se disputaient pour l'avoir. Enfin soit, quitte à les avoir, autant que les deux soient à lui, et rien de mieux que voir jusqu'où leur rivalité le concernant pouvait aller.

« Mizuki. Atobe. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de finir ce que vous avez commandez, comme ça, si vous finissez, on pourra aller manger ailleurs lors de notre prochaine sortit ensemble. »

Ce fut immédiat, les deux défunts reprirent vie, se tuant du regard, prêts à en découdre pour être le seul privilégié à sortir avec le Prodige de Seigaku la prochaine fois. Et il était hors de question de perdre. Le doux sourire du châtain les encouragea. Il se dit alors qu'il allait un peu loin en les obligeant à boire et à manger des choses qu'ils n'aimaient pas, mais en même temps c'était amusant de les voir se battre juste pour lui.


End file.
